The Lee Hong Assassination
The Lee Hong Assassination is the 5th mission in Hitman: Codename 47. The remake of the same name is subsequently the 11th mission in Hitman: Contracts. Description Now that Lee Hong and the Red Dragon Triad has lost most of their nobility and protection, Agent 47 is now able to get to Lee Hong. Hong stay's held up in his mansion in the back behind the fish restaurant, along with his beefy and tough companion, Tzun. Even though the Red Dragons are weak, they are not very vulnerable. The player must find their way to Lee Hong and successfully assassinate him, along with obtaining his jade figurine. Mission Briefing Good job. The plan is working. The police have withdrawn their protection of Lee Hong, and many of his connections are scared. Lee Hong is now accessible, but it still remains quite a challenge - Hong has a small army to protect him. This mission will be very complex. Take your time and and explore the location before committing to action. Best wishes. - Diana Burnwood, controller, The Agency Objectives # Find safe combination. # Find safe location. # Deliver jade figure to herbal shop. # Eliminate Lee Hong. # Captured agent must survive. # Escape to rendezvous point. Reward: $15,000 Intelligence : Our customer wants Lee Hong dead, and the Jade Figure that empowers him. : This figure is very valuable, both in terms of money and symbolism. Locate this artifact and bring it to the clerk in the Herbal Shop inside the restaurant. He will know what to do with it. : Intelligence has informed that one agent is missing during the undercover work at Lee Hong's restaurant. His last report described a vast tunnel complex beneath the restaurant. We believe that he is being held hostage somewhere down there. We have transferred all info to your map. : Lee Hong runs a brothel on the second floor. It has been marked on your map. Lee Hong's appetite for women may be one of his weak spots. : When the triad have been alarmed they will seal off the whole area. Use Lee Hong's speed boat to get into clear waters where a pickup has been arranged for you. Weapons Firearms * AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - Bought from the start of the mission. * Beretta '92 - Found on Male and female bodyguards. * Beretta '92 Silenced * Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Found in guard's quarters and the basement. * Desert Eagle Mark XIX * Israeli Military Industries UZI - Also found on male guards and Red Dragon members. * Kalashnikov AK47 - On Red Dragon members. Melee * Chinese Sword - Wielded by Lee Hong. * Fiber Wire * Oyabun Knife Other * Binoculars * Compass * Kevlar Body Armor * Vial of Poison - Given to Agent 47 at the herbal shop after delivering Jade Figurine to the clerk. Disguises * Red Dragon Triad Bodyguard Outfit * Red Dragon Triad Member Outfit * Waiter Outfit